Brothers
by selena23loveless
Summary: Youko Kurama is Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's brother.
1. 1, 2, 3 The Ningenkai,Friends,Encounter

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho,nor Inuyasha,but I like both very much.

This is the first fiction that I write,so please be nice!I hope you'll like are welcomed, it helps me to write you like it I'll write more chapters,just tell me.

_Brothers_

_Chapter I: In the Ningenkai_

Kagome was counting the hours left until school would be over. They had received much homework for next week and she was still tired from the day before,when she had helped Inuyasha to get a piece of the Shikon no Tama from a demon.

Finally the last received the results of the tests that they had passed two weeks ago;not a very happy moment for Kagome,but her mark wasn't too bad,considering how few time she had had to colleagues had received good marks ,the best mark was given to the new student,Minamino Shuuichi .Kagome didn't know him well,he wasn't talking too was pretty popular because of his high marks and his intelligence;he was also very good looking,which brought him many fans among the he didn't seem to enjoy that attention,he was always polite and reserved,smiling,but you would usually find him focused on a favorite classes were mathematics and biology,but he seemed to like all of was all that Kagome knew about her new colleague and she didn't have much time to find out now all she wanted was to see Inuyasha,she was worried about naughty hanyou always managed to get himself(and those who were with him) into trouble,and poor Kagome ended up being in danger or worrying for Inuyasha.

As soon as the school bell rang,Kagome got out of the class first,quickly making up an excuse as to why she couldn't join her friends on the way less than falf an hour she had already arrived at home and was headind towards the fountain that was a kind of bridge between the Ningenkai and the Makkai(the world of demons and half-demons),when she spotted a familiar figure at the entrance..

-Minamino-kun,what a surprise!How…are you?Asked Kagome,trying to smile and to seem relaxed.

-Higurashi-san!I'm fine,arigato."What am I supposed to do now?"thought Kurama,"I can't go in the Makkai while she is I promised Yomi that I won't stay in the Ningenkai for too long;I'm still his advisor,I should be there!" I was visiting your temple,it's very nice!You have many antiquities.

-Too many for my taste,said Kagome more to herself,remembering how fond was her grandfather of all those antique things,although many seemed useless to are intreresing things to visit outside too,Kagome added quickly,eager to find Inuyasha.

-I think I will see what can be seen here first,replied Kurama smiling you can go,I don't want to keep you from what you were doing,he added throwing a glance at the fountain.

-Do you have something particular to do here?Kagome implied,noticing Kurama's repeated glances at the fountain.

Kurama looked carefully at her,feeling that she might know something.

you?

Kagome smiled.

it imply the fountain?

Kurama's eyes narrowed with 's smile widened.

-I have this feeling that we're both trying to get to the Makkai and we don't know how to hide I right?

Kurama was surprised at first,than smiled and they both ended up laughting lightly.

-How is it possible that you can go to the Makkai?Asked Kurama.

-Well…let's say that I have some abilities that humans don't must have some abilities too.

-Abilities..said Kurama,thinking of his other life as kitsune youkai,yes…you could say that too.

Than,after Kurama's principle-lady is first-Kagome jumped first in the fountain,followed by Kurama.

_Chapter II: Friends _

After a while they managed to arrive in the walked together for a while.

-Minamino-kun,may I ask why did you came in the Makkai?

-I came to visit an old…friend,said Kurama thinking at what Yomi would have said if he had heard that ,so that you know,my real name is Shuuichi is my human name.

-Human name?Are you a youkai?

-I was,but now I have a new life in a human body,although I still have my memories from when I was a youkai…it's a bit complicated.

-It's ok!So..Kurama-kun,do you come often in the Makkai ?

-It .Why?

-I was asking because it's amazing how you manage to come in the Makkai and keep up with all the work at school,as 't that difficult?

-A little, I can manage.

-That's I have a lot of trouble keeping up with all this,said Kagome with a tired expression on her my grandfather has to invent a lot of diseases(some of them really weird) in order to justify my absence in classes.

-So that's why I haven't seen you around too often,said Kurama,a little smile playing on his face.I can help you with the notes,when you need.

-REALLY?Arigato,that would be great!Said Kagome,full of gratitude."At last I won't have to go through all kind of trouble to get those notes!".I have a very good friend who wants to gather all the pieces of the sacred jewl Shikon no Tama in order to become a has a good heart,even if he won't admit it.I don't know how he manages,but he's like a magnet that attracts trouble and it's not easy to get out of it is why I have to skip school so much…I can't say my life is normal anymore.

-But I think you like this kind of life,don't you?Asked Kurama,looking at that friend of yours seems very important to you wouldn't go through all that trouble to help I right?Asked Kurama,smiling.

-Yes…he is important,very important,answered Kagome,blushing slightly and with her head a bit lowered.

-I have heard of the Shikon no Tama,said Kurama remembering his days as is a sacred jewl that accomplishes the wish of the one who posseses why does your friend want to become a youkai?

-Well…he is a hanyou,explained Kagome,and unfortunately hanyous aren't seen with good eyes by the youkais.

-It depends on the youkais;not all of them think that way,said Kurama.A thought came suddenly to his mind-he remembered a person from his past,who had been very important to him."A hanyou?...No,it can't be him..!"

-Kurama-kun?

Kagome's voice brought Kurama back to the present time.

_-_Yes?

-I saw you were lost in everything ok?Asked Kagome,concearned.

-Sure!No need to worry…you know,it doesn't matter if your friend is a hanyou or a youkai,as long as you're beside him everything will be fine.

-I know…arigato!Said Kagome and smiled.

_Chapter III: The encounter_

Suddenly the wind began to blow a bit harder and a ray of light separated the two,than it came to take form in front of Kurama,at a certain ,instead of the light,there was a tall demon with human aspect,long silver hair,cold golden eyes and elegant 's face darkened,his eyes became alert,as if sensing an inevitable of them spoke the same name,at the same time:

-Sesshomaru!

Kurama and Kagome looked at each-other in surprise.

-You know him?Asked ?

-I met him a couple of times,said Kagome smiling 's not a friend though…rather the know him too?

-Yes…replied Kurama keeping a vigilant eye on 's my elder brother!

-WHAT ? Kagome was in full state of shock.

-Long time no seen,ototo!You have changed a lot,said Sesshomaru with a dangerous look in his eyes.I see you finally dared to return.

Sesshomaru advanced a few steps and got out his sword.

-I never meant to leave;a hunter from the Reikai forced me to seek refuge in the Ningenkai.

-And I suppose he kept you away from your home for 19 years,didn't he!Said Sesshomaru calmly,though Kurama could feel the anger beneath was listening carefully.

-It was something else that kept me,more I don't think you would understand it;you never liked humans,answered Kurama,getting into fighting position.

-And I still don't like them!Said Sesshomaru,ignoring the image of Rin that had formed in his mind.

Sesshomaru swung Tokajin once in the air,creating a powerful remained firm on the ground,but Kagome was blown finally managed to find shelter behind a tree.

-Sesshomaru!You came after me,so leave the girl alone!Kurama ordered in a threatening tone.

-Or what?You will destroy me in your human body?Asked Sesshomaru to think I respected you!You are a disgrace to our family!

Kagome was making a great effort to assimilate all the a great energy covered Kurama and opposed the wind created by a few seconds,that seemed hours to Kagome,Kurama's energy and the wind neutralized each-other pushing both Kurama and Sesshomaru slightly gasped in shock:instead of the red-haired Kurama there was a man with long silver hair,golden eyes,kitsune ears and tail.

-Who…who is that?Asked Kagome aloud,finding difficult to believe what she was seeing.

-That is Youko Kurama,the youkai form of Minamino Shuuichi,said a cool voice.

Kagome turned around to see a man with black hair and eyes,keen look,walking towards her.

-Youko…Kurama…so that is how he really looks like!Observed Kagome,things becoming a bit more clear to you know him?

-Yes,we're…partners,said Hiei looking anywhere but at Kagome.

-Partners in…fights?Asked Kagome,impressed by how well trained Kurama was-well,he was standing against Sesshomaru and that was something!

-Of course!In what else do you think we would be?Answered Hiei upset,blushing slightly.

-I wasn't thinking at anything,replied Kagome smiling as friendly as the way,my name is Kagome.

She waited a few seconds,than..

-Well?Aren't you going to tell me your name?

-Maybe..

"Ok Kagome…stay calm,don't get angry..smile"

-If you won't tell me your name how am I supposed to call you?

-It's not my problem.

Kagome was trying hard not to get looked at her,than said in a bored tone.

-Well…I guess I can tell you..my name is Hiei.

Kagome muttered to herself something about creazy proud demons.

Meanwhile Youko had created a sword from a Makkai plant and was opposing Sesshomaru's sword,Tokajin.

-You became weaker since you left all that human nonsense influence you!Said Sesshomaru through clenched teeth.

-You're wrong.I discovered another side of myself,which made me stronger!

-Hmf! I hate Inuyasha because he's so attached to those mortals,but to become one of them…you're no better than him!Sesshomaru began to attack Kurama continuously with his sword.

-You shouldn't underestimate humans,aniki!Kurama said,focused on protecting himself from Sesshomaru's attacks and sometimes striking back.

Kagome and Hiei watched from a certain distance,Kagome a little concearned about the result of the fight.

-Both seem pretty strong…maybe we should stop this before it's too late!Said Kagome,as if asking Hiei to do something.

-It's can handle this.

-Aren't you worried?Kagome asked surprised.

-No.I just enjoy a good fight,answered Hiei calmly,as if discussing the weather report.

"Oh!I don't know if I will ever be able to understand this guy!"

-I wonder what had happened between them,why is Sesshomaru so upset at Kurama?Asked

Kagome,more to herself.

-There are things about Kurama that even I don't know,revealed doesn't talk about his past.

-So…they finally met!Said a voice behind Hiei and Kagome turned around to see a green little creature.

-Jaken!Said Kagome surprised.

-You know him?Asked Hiei.

-I am the feared Jaken,the right hand of master Sesshomaru,explained Jaken very proud of himself.

Hiei gave a small ironical laugh.

-So you know what happened between Kurama and Sesshomaru in the past?Why are they fighting?Asked Kagome eagerly.

-I'm not answering to a mere human girl,declared Jaken in a superior tone.

-Oh,but you'll answer to me!Threatened Hiei.

-You're a youkai?

-Of course,said Hiei and start talking and maybe I will let you live…just maybe!

-Ok.I'll talk…I'll talk!Cried Jaken in fear,trying to free himself from Hiei's grip.

Hiei put him down and Jaken began the story.

-Sesshomaru-sama and Youko are natural brothers;Sesshomaru-sama is one year older than Youko and both are for Inuyasha,their little brother who is a hanyou,Sesshomaru respected always hated Inuyasha(and still hates him) and they ended up fighting,but Youko was cold and distant to Inuyasha,always ignoring one day Youko disappeared and Sesshomaru-sama later found out that he was in the Ningenkai,possessing the body of a human almost 15 years we hadn't heard anything of him,than one day Sesshomaru-sama felt Youko had returned to the remained here for tree years in order to take part in the Dark Martial Arts -sama was too busy with searching for his worst enemy,Naraku,and couldn't take part in the tournament or meet now that Naraku was defeated my master prepared himself and was ready to meet his brother.

-So I guess Sesshomaru hates Kurama for becoming human,seen that he doesn't like them,observed Kagome.

-I don't like to get involved too much with humans either,said this guy is exagerating! No wonder Kurama didn't search for him when we were last time in the Makkai.

Kagome nodded in agreement."Wow!We have the same opinion,we don't argue anymore!That is a start!" Thaught Kagome.

-What do we do now?This fight could last forever.

Kurama had taken out his rose and he was preparing to lance the Rose Whip at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had also prepared the whip of energy from his began the attack at the same of the incredible speed Kagome could only hear the sounds of the battle and sometimes see some flashes of light.

-What is happening there?Asked Kagome concearned.

-It is over.

Kagome looked confused at her unspoken question found an answer immediately:both Kurama (who became Shuuichi Minamino again) and Sesshomaru fell to the ground.

-Kurama! Kagome hurried by his fallowed,keeping a certain distance and acting as if

he wasn't too concearned.

-Sesshomaru-sama ! Jaken hurried to him.

-What happened?Asked Kagome,noticing that Kurama was well,he had only lost his consciousness.

-Kurama managed to throw a sleeping powder from a plant on Sesshomaru,but couldn't avoid getting hit by that energy 's gone be fine!He just needs to rest for a while,explained Hiei.

Kagome breathe in relief.

-So Sesshomaru-sama is only asleep?Yokata!Said Jaken,tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

-Jaken-sama,so here you were!A little girl with long raven hair came near Jaken.

-Rin!Where have you been?

-I was taking a nap.I've told you that,remember?Asked Rin innocently.

-Taking a nap!I was here,worrying for Sesshomaru-sama and she was taking a nap!Fate is so cruel to me..

-Sesshomaru-sama!The little girl hurried to Sesshomaru's side,ignoring Jaken's -sama!Cried Rin,concearned.

-It's 's only let's take him out of surely don't want him to see that Youko when he wakes up,they may want to fight again.

Kagome nodded in thing was sure:none of them wanted that Sesshomaru and Kurama meet least not and Rin slowly took Sesshomaru away and in a few minutes they were gone behind the trees.

-I'll take wanted to visit somebody in the Makkai,so I'll take him there.

Kagome remembered that old friend Kurama had mentioned and she thought he will be safe there(if she knew..).Without waiting for an answer Hiei took Kurama and disappeared."What a guy!"Kagome thought about hoped to see Kurama again,at now all she wanted was to find Inuyasha;she was already in delay.

_Epilogue: Kurama's reputation _

Kagome entered the school sleepy in the had spent most of the previous day arguing with Inuyasha and trying to explain to him why going to school was so important for was surprised to see many of her colleagues outside the class.

-What's happening?Asked Kagome,curious.

-Higurashi-san!Sensational news!You won't believe it!Answered a colleague.

-What?School has been canceled?Asked Kagome full of hope.

-No..better!

-Better? "Now what could be better than that?"

-Minamino-kun is missing!

Kagome was on the ground.

-And what's sensational about that?He might have caught a cold."Poor Kurama,after everything he went through no wonder he's missing!"

-Oh yeah..,said the boy a little if he's not…imagine!MINAMINO-KUN SKIPPING SCHOOL ! Now that's news!

"Kurama"thought Kagome"he really has a reputation!But I know that underneath it there is a good friend with kind heart…who also happens to be the brother of Inuyasha and that's really tough!"


	2. 4 I have never felt him as my brother

_Chapter IV: I have never felt him as my brother_

The sunlight passed through the windows and reflected in his dark long hair,giving it a slightly greenish aspect. He sat on the edge of his bed,his mind trapped with the memories of the past.A knock at the door brought him back to the present.

"Yes."

"Yomi-sama,I am sorry to disturb you,but you told us to let you know:Kurama has awaken"

"Good."

Heading to the hospital wing Yomi was thinking about Kurama; his enemy must have been extremly strong and intelligent,because strength along was not enough to defeat Kurama. Either that,or his oponent knew Kurama's weaknesses. Yomi entered a room that was only slightly iluminated by the sun and saw Kurama laying on a bed. The red haired boy opened his eyes slowly and turned to face Yomi.

"I see your injuries are almost healed. You have incredible healing abilities and those plants you used are very useful",said Yomi.

Kurama contented himself to smile.

"I suppose you don't want to tell me who did this to you?"began Yomi in an attempt to make Kurama speak.

"I don't want to talk about it,but it's ok.I'll be there tomorrow morning,when the meeting starts."

This time Yomi smiled.

"Where would I be able to find such a hard-working and loyal advisor? But don't push yourself too much. If there is anything I can do for you..."

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Said Kurama and turned his face away from Yomi._You really have changed since the old times, in time I will be able to trust you more_,thought Kurama while Yomi was exiting the room.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was enjoying a bag of potatoe fries brought by Kagome from the Ningenkai.

"Mmm..I could really get used to this. It's tasty!" said Inuyasha putting a bunch of potatoes into his mouth.

_I guess I shouldn't waste my time trying to explain him that it's not polite to talk with your mouth full_,thought Kagome."I'm glad you didn't get into any trouble while I was away!"

"Why should I get into trouble? I can take care of myself very well" said Inuyasha proud.

"Sure you can."

Inuyasha looked at her slightly upset. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Why shouldn't I believe you?"

"I see that by the look on your face"

"My face is fine. If you don't believe me,you should believe in you. If you are sure you can take care of yourself,than don't hesitate."

_She always manages to shut my mouth with those answers,how does she do that?_,thought Inuyasha,his face bearing the expression of a child whoose toy had just been taken away.

"Anyway...why were you so late when you last came from the Ningenkai?"Asked Inuyasha,changing the subject

"Well,I met some..persons..that I wasn't expecting to meet".Kagome told Inuyasha what happend,how she discovered that her new colleague was a youkai and more than that,he was Sesshomaru's brother. She also told him about the fight between Kurama and Sesshomaru."You never told me you had a brother, other than Sesshomaru...if there is anything I can help you with.."ended Kagome

"I'm fine,don't worry!It's not something that I like to talk about, Youko is my half brother, like Sesshomaru, but...I have never felt him as my brother."

Silence fell between the two, sad and full of unspoken words. Inuyasha was the first to break it.

"I got used to it.I fought to become stronger so that I don't need anyone,so it's ok"

"Inuyasha.." said Kagome, carefully choosing her words "you really are strong, but you're not alone anymore. I'm happy that I met you and I want to be by your side in difficult times. It 's better not to be alone!"

"I know.." answered Inuyasha, blushing. "Why did you get so sentimental all of a sudden?" asked Inuyasha defensively. "I barely recognize you. Where is your bossy side?"

"Bossy? I'll show you bossy!" Said Kagome laughing and starting to chase after her hanyou friend.

Meanwhile,in a large,humid and obscure underground cave two demons were plotting.

"Master,for helping me to break free from that pesky Naraku I am forever in your debt!"

A tall demon with long raven hair came out of the amethyst eyes glew,for a moment, with red voice was dangerously calm.

"Your loyalty will be rewarded,Kagura : you will have your first I want you to do something for me."

Kagura focused to receive the telepatic message given by her ,with a bow,she disappeared.

Kagome and Inuyasha were heading towards the fountain that was the bridge between the Makkai and the Ningenkai.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it,but I can't stop thinking that Kurama is your brother too.I don't know how he had been in the past,but maybe he has changed"

"Kagome,I know you want to trust I don't want to take any risks;besides I'm fine,why would I want to get in trouble with Youko?"

"Because I have met I haven't met the cold youkai that you have described to me,but a friendly and kind person.I believe he has 't you want to know him,Inuyasha?Can't you believe he's different now?"

_Well,I am different too from the hanyou that I was happened thanks to you, to are my friends._

Inuyasha considered the option for a moment.

"I guess I could give him a just one!"

"That's great!"Cried Kagome with joy."I'm so happy! " _Now he's going to have a true brother,not like that will care about him and will understand him_.

Inuyasha couldn't hide a smile from his face seeing how happy Kagome was for him.

"Anyway,I don't want to go to him in order to suggest a meeting place" said Inuyasha decisively.

"We can ask Shippo to go;this way he can meet Kurama who is a kitsune youkai,like him.I think it will be an interesting experience for Shippo"

"Yeah,supposing Youko has really not...it might be a very bad experience for Shippo!"

"He'll be just fine",reassured Kagome.

They arrived at the fountain and Kagome prepared herself to jump inside.

" you'll talk to Shippo and he he'll inform Kurama about the time and place you want to meet him.I'll be back before you two Inuyasha!" (Good luck-japanese)

"Gambaru!"

Kagome disappeared into the fountain.


	3. 5 The two kitsune

_Chapter V: The two kitsune_

The meeting in Yomi's office was near the were all evaluating the progress that Gandara has made from the percedent had already finished his evaluation and was lost in thoughts.

"Kurama,what do you think of the country's situation at this moment?"Asked Yomi,bringing the kitsune back to reality.

Kurama handed his evaluation to Yomi,but still answered.

"I believe it has developed a lot" _Slowly,but it's a progress_,thought Kurama."Especially the executive force."

Yomi nodded in approval."And I expect this development to go even further in the future",he said.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"Come in!"Said Yomi.

One of Yomi's guards entered the was sitted with the back at the guard,so he couldn't see him.

"I am sorry to interrupt the meeting,Yomi-sama,but the kitsune caused a lot of trouble."

Kurama tensed and immediately began to think about what he had done could he possibly have done to cause trouble?He turned around slowly to see the Kurama saw that he was holding a little boy with kitsune legs and tail.

_Oh!So he meant him_,thought Kurama breathing in relief.

"You can put him down" said Yomi."Now,who are you and what are you doing in my castle,chibi kitsune?"

The little fox shot an upset look at the guard,looked bravely at Yomi,than spoke in a confident tone.

"My name is Shippo.I have a message for Kurama",said Shippo looking around for the one who was supposed to receive the message.

"A message for me?From who?"Wondered Kurama.

"So you are Kurama!"Shippo made a quick examination of the target,from head to was surprised and amused at the kitsune's continued.

"The message is from wants to meet you"

For a few seconds Kurama's face was filled with emotions,but they were soon hidden under an emotionless ,Yomi could notice those few seconds;he said in a reassuring tone.

"You can go if you meeting is almost over and you have already handed your evaluation."

"Arigato gozaimasu!"With a small bow Kurama exited the room with Shippo fallowing looked after Kurama for a few moments..who was Inuyasha?Somebody of the kitsune's past,who Yomi didn't know?

"So where does Inuyasha want to meet me?"Asked Kurama slowing his pace so that Shippo could keep up with him.

"In the Forest of the Hidden Leafs.I think he's there already."After a moment of silence Shippo asked.

"Is it true that you are a kitsune youkai too?"

"Yes" ,answered Kurama smiling.

"What kind of kitsune?And why can't I see your tail or your ears?"

"I am a silver can't see my tail or my ears because I am in a human body years ago I had been chased by a hunter and forced to seek refuge in the I got attached to humans and their way of living,so I decided to remain there.I don't take my youkai form very often,only when I'm angry or when the demonic energies around me are very strong"explained Kurama patiently.

"Hmm...that's you're Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's told me about the fight between you and Sesshomaru;you must be really strong if you could defeat Sesshomaru!"Said Shippo with admiration.

"Well...I didn't actually defeat him,it was an equal."Explained Kurama,smiling and blushing slightly.

"I still think you're strong!And you're much nicer than Sesshomaru..and more mature than Inuyasha.."

Kurama smiled.

"Sesshomaru has a good part too,only that it is well hidden and he would never admit Inuyasha..."Kurama's eyes became sad for a moment "he may be a bit childish and unpredictable,but he understood things what I never did at that time."

"What time?Which things?"Asked Shippo,eager to understand what was going on.

"Oh,it's not so important"

Shippo was a bit upset,feeling that Kurama was adoiding to tell him the truth._I still think he's nicer than his brothers_,thought the chibi kitsune.

"You're an akai kitsune (red fox),right?"

"Yes,my father was a very brave and strong he was murdered..."Shippo's eyes became very sad

"I'm sorry!...But you have your is very important,especially a strong akira menai! (don't give up)"Said Kurama with an encouraging smile.

" were always by my side and togather we could avenge my father's death by killing Naraku.I hope we two can also become friends"

"Sure we can!".Kurama tapped Shippo's head protectively and the little kitsune smiled.

"Here we are: the Forest of the Hidden Leafs.I have to go now;Kagome went to the Ningenkai and she should return today,so I will wait for her at the you manage to find Inuyasha?"

"Of course."

Shippo turned to leave,but stopped after a few steps.

"Will I see you again?"he asked,with his back at Kurama.

"Sure you will! I could never forget my kitsune friend."

Shippo turned a little and he began to run towards the fountain.


	4. 6 Memories and feelings

_Chapter VI:_ _Memories and feelings_

The Forest of the Hidden Leafs.A place where nature was still untouched,wild;where danger and beauty mixed at every and vigurous trees turned the forest into a labyrinth of shadows,pierced here and there by ,insects and animals of different species filled the forest with life.

Kurama walked into the forest,admiring and analysing almost every specie of plant that he even took some seeds for his collection : _You never know when they might come in handy_,Kurama he focused to find the mix of youki and reiki that belonged to Inuyasha;after a few moments Kurama smiled: _I see you have improved a lot since the last time we met.I'm really proud of you,ottoto!_ He headed towards the energy in high he didn't know was that Inuyasha was looking for his energy too.

Kurama found Inuyasha sitting on the branch of an old tree,studying the hanyou looked at him straight,slightly surprised.

"Who are you?A ningen shouldn't be able to come here...wait" realisation hit him "you're not a mere ningen...you must be ?"Kurama nodded in approval and Inuyasha continued."Kagome told me about you,how you lived all these years in a human body,among humans and how you have I could hardly believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes".Inuyasha's golden eyes kept staring into Kurama's green ones,as if looking for answers.

"I have changed,and not only all these years I have learned about feelings,how important is to have somebody to care about,I have learned about ningens and became attached to can reach even the heart of a youkai or hanyou and make him 're searching for love even if their lives are so short,they make mistakes and are confused sometimes,they want to be forever young and live as if they would never die,and still they have so much love to offer and their hearts can be strong,even when they are hurt."

"Yeah,ningens are amazing!"Said Inuyasha,thinking about suddenly blushed when he realised that his thoughts were on the same line as Kurama's."Hey,since when did you become so profound...not to mention talkative?"

Kurama giggled slightly."It seems to me that your face became more colored than it was at the begining of our encounter.I wonder why?"He began teasing Inuyasha.

"It's not!"Began Inuyasha in a tone that wanted to be very ferm."It's because of the sun...it's getting warm."Saying that,his blush gaze was everywhere but at Kurama.

_He's so cute when he tries to deal with his emotions,like that,_thought Kurama sat down at the bottom of a tree and invited Inuyasha to do the hanyou sat near his brother.

"Inuyasha...I know I haven't been your brother in the true meaning of the word,in the I want to change all that.I want to know you better and to be by your side from now on",said Kurama turning to look straight to that moment the hanyou boy seemed to find the ground a moment,he whispered a small "Arigato",which Kurama's sensitive ears could easily softly patted Inuyasha's head,making his inu ears to flaten.

"Cut it out!I'm not a baby anymore!"Said Inuyasha upset that his pride was stood up.

"I know you're fact you are stronger than I thought you would be;you progressed for real."Kurama also stood up.

Inuyasha smiled."I'm glad you youki is very strong, the way,how come you have youki when you're in a human body?"

"Because it was more than a fusion with my human body,I am a mixture of the I have kept my abilities as a youkai"

"I like that.."said Inuyasha with a smirk."I can't wait to fight you,to test your power."

"You still like to fight,don't you?Don't worry,we will fight I have a feeling that you'll be fighting somebody else,sooner than you expect",said Kurama sensing the presence of another youkai.

Inuyasha was closed his eyes,than opened them.

"Hiei,why don't you come out?I'm sure you'll hear much better from here",said Kurama smiling.

A movement could be heard in one of the trees nearby,than a black shadow came very shadow proved out to be Hiei,who came to stand near studied the intruder,a bit intrigued by his appearance.

"How did you know..."Hiei began,but was interrupted by Kurama.

"I know your " added the kitsune with a playful smile "I've been feeling this youki of yours for a while..since my fight against ...you wouldn't be spying on me,would you?"

"Of course not!Why would I be spying on you?"Answered Hiei quickly,blushing slightly."It just happened that I had some things to do..near the places where you were",continued the fire youkai with his back at Kurama.

"Oh...than that explains it."Kurama's smile became wider."Anyway,I want you to meet is Inuyasha,my little brother."Kurama turned to Inuyasha "This is my friend,Hiei"

Hiei and Inuyasha studied each-other from tip to Hiei smirked.

"So you are the hanyou,Kurama's other brother."

"You have a problem with hanyous?"Asked Inuyasha,preparing his fists.

"I don't really care what you are,but it's good that you're not a ningen.I don't like getting close to ningens"

"Why you little.."snapped Inuyasha.

"Let's calm down a little,shall we?I'm sure Hiei didn't mean to.."began Kurama peacefully.

"So you think you're better than them?Than prove it!"Challenged Inuyasha

"I don't like ningens because they are weak"said he added "but...they might have other qualities..I won't deny it".In the last part the fire youkai lowered his voice almost to a whisper,still both Inuyasha and Kurama heard could hardly believe his ears,but was glad to see that Hiei had softened.

"As for your challenge"continued Hiei with a smirk "I would like to prove it to you in a fight.I like your youki,I think it will be a nice warm-up for me."

"Yeah?Ok,you asked for don't complain if it gets too warm for you!"Answered Inuyasha with an equal smirk.

"Don't play with the fire!"Said Hiei taking out his took out his Thessaiga and they began the withdrew himself calmly in a corner,examining some knew both of them,so he had been aware from the begining that this fight was inevitable.

The combat lasted a while and both were very had any intention of giving ,both ceased,exhausted and with their youki pretty low.

"Hm..you're not bad",said Hiei.

" are 's fight again sometime"

Hiei both looked at Kurama.

"It's better to go now,Kagome has returned and she will worry if I don't show for a long time",explained Inuyasha.

"Sure,we'll go.I just want to see these plants,they are rare and very useful",said Kurama

"Ok,but make it quick.I don't like to wait too much",said Inuyasha

"Hm...seems we have something in common",remarqued Hiei looking at Inuyasha.

It was evening forest began to sink in darkness,a peaceful and mysterious atmosphere being present ...almost everywhere

"YOU..KO !" Inuyasha had to make great efforts to contempt his anger.

"Just a moment.I have only a few plants to study,than we'll go"

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ANYMORE!"

"Now calm down 'll go."

"Kurama,this time I agree to can't stop at every plant that you see in this this rate we'll stay in here I'm loosing my patience already!"added Hiei

"Alright,you a few more minutes."

Inuyasha and Hiei understood each-other in one single of them took Kurama by one arm and held him tight,heading towards the end of the forest.

"What are you doing?I told you we'd be staying only a couple of minutes..",complained Kurama

"Sure..only that minutes mean hours with you when it's about plants",said Hiei playfully.

"Make sure he doesn't escape!"said Inuyasha to Hiei,happy that they were finally leaving the forest.

"Hidoi!"(Bad of you),protested Kurama thinking sadly about all the plants he was leaving behind._I'll come back here one day,than I'll stay as long as I want_,thought Kurama,his face bearing the expression of a frustrated child.


	5. 7 Kidnappings

_Chapter VII : Kidnappings_

The stars in the sky and the evening breeze gave tranquility to the wind brushed up the grass and his long silver just stood there,elegant and untroubled,in the middle of the field,his golden eyes gazing into the depths of the sky.

_I shouldn't have underestimated him.I was fooled by his human aspect and by his weakened energy,so I didn't expect him to be able to return to his former !I won't make the same mistake twice,be sure of that! _His face darkened a bit.

Suddenly he began to look over the field,eyes focused,emotionless face.

"Show yourself or disappear!You're not welcomed here",said Sesshomaru in a flat voice.

A tall,long raven haired youkai appeared at a certain youkai came closer.

"Cautious and are indeed Youko Kurama's brother"stated the stranger.

"Oh!...So you know ?What do you want?"

The other youkai smiled.

"Let me introduce myself, name is Yomi and I am the king of Gandara.I know Youko Kurama for a long time,we were on the same team many years ago and now he is my advisor"

"Yes,I remember that Youko mentioned your name **you** are the king of Gandara...my brother seems to be aquainted with important persons"said Sesshomaru studying Yomi closely."And what could the king of Gandara want from me?"

"I just wanted to meet doesn't speak too much about him,so I wanted to have an own hand experience.I also have a few questions to ask you."

"Indeed?You must be pretty confident in your strength if you came here on your own,only to talk to me"

"I could say the same about you,since you remained here to face me all by yourself."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to if Sesshomaru smiled,that wasn't a good Yomi didn't know were alert and with their guard up,even if no hostility had been revealed yet.

" what are your questions?"asked Sesshomaru studying latter youkai asked him about his relation with Kurama,their ,Sesshomaru told him,but only the essential without too many details.

Meanwhile two other youkais and a hanyou were almost swimming through the high grass,heading towards the fountain in order to meet Kagome and Shippo.

"So you and Kagome are colleagues,aren't you?"asked Inuyasha.

"Yes.I had no idea that she is your friend;she cares about you a lot"said Kurama smiling.

"Yeah,well...she can be a real pest sometimes though...not to mention scary"answered Inuyasha quickly.

"So can you.."

"Ni-san! Yamete!"cried Inuyasha, winced.

"Hajimete...it's the first time you call me like this",said Kurama smiling,his face hidden but filled with emotion."You usually call me Youko".

"It's not like it means something so...don't get too used to it",replied Inuyasha trying to keep his tone indiferent.

Kurama laughed gently and Inuyasha looked the other way.

"Keep talking and don't mind me.I like to be left alone,not to be bothered",said Hiei.

"Hiei,of course we'll talk to you 't worry!"Answered Kurama in an understanding tone.

"I said I don't want to talk!"

"Sure,I understand.."

"Baka kitsune!Why do you think I.."

"I said you don't have to worry.I know exactly what you mean!"smiled Kurama.

Hiei threw him an upset look,but he became more relaxed.

"Inuyasha!"A desperate voice was heard beneath the grass.

"Shippo! I didn't see you there,you are so little that I almost lost you in the grass",teased Inuyasha.

"I could punch you right now,you there are more important things "answered Shippo upset.

"I know...you're afraid,aren't you!Baka!"

"Inuyasha! GROW UP! Kagome has been kidnapped!"Shouted Shippo.A deep silence fallowed,all being in state of reactions showed.

"What?How could that happen?Who did it?Why?When?"Inuyasha remained almost breathless after asking all these questions.

"Ototo,breath!"Advised Kurama."We should ask one question at the time,than make a plan".

" do you need a plan?The best way is to go there and tear everything apart",said Hiei very convinced.

"Hiei..."Kurama gave him a disapproving glance "The plan is necessary,especially when we don't know who the enemy is and what he wants".

"A slow and painful death,that's what he wants!"Said Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry,we'll rescue matter what!"Reassured Kurama."Shippo,do you know who took Kagome?"

"",answered the cibi kitsune worried.

A similar scenario was developing not too far away.

"Sesshomaru-sama!Sesshomaru-sama! TAAAIHEN!"

"Breath,Jaken!"said Sesshomaru in a flat tone,keeping his gaze focused on took a deep breath,than spilled all out in one sentence.

"Rin has been kidnapped!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed,but his face showed no emotion.

"Do you know who it was?"asked Sesshomaru,his gaze still focused on Yomi.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained surprised and confused when they heard the name.

"Kagura?"

_Why would want Kagura to kidnap her?Could Naraku still be alive?Is he involved in all this?_Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought.

"Do you know this Kagura?"Asked Yomi with interest.

"'s an old enemy,togather with 's hope he's not involved...for his sake!"Said Sesshomaru with an evil grin."It looks like we have to postpone our little chat for a while,Yomi,king of Gandara".A strong wind was created around Sesshomaru,that lifted him from the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama,wait for me!"Cried Jaken,hurrying in time to be lifted by the they were both gone.

_Hm..nice way of leaving!Pretty I should work on my appearences and exits as well,make them more impressive_,thought Yomi._I wonder if that Kagura is after Kurama too...maybe I should pay him a visit_

"Inuyasha,you seem to know this Kagura",observed Kurama.

"Yes.I never thought I would hear that name again!She's an old enemy of ours"

"Does this mean Naraku is involved in this?"Asked Shippo really worried.

"He couldn't!He shouldn't!"Said Inuyasha angry."If he touches one single hair of Kagome's head I'll.."

"Calm down,ototo! The last thing we should do is to let anger lead us;that's exactly what he wants".Seeing that Inuyasha has relaxed a little,Kurama continued."I want you two to tell me everything you know about Naraku,any detail could be we'll make a ,did Kagura tell you where she was bringing Kagome?"

"At the Shrieking Shack."

"I have heard of that place,but I never went there"said Kurama thoughtfully."Hiei,what do you think?"

Nobody answered.

"He's not here?"asked Kurama in surprise._I was so taken aback by all the events that I didn't even notice his youki was gone.I really hope he won't do something foolish..._thought Kurama slightly worried.


	6. 8 Gathering forces and making plans

_Chapter VIII : Gathering forces and making plans_

_I'll show him...hm...he must think I'm a weakling,like those ningens.I'll prove to him that I'm the same feared demon that he met years ago.I'm strong and I don't need anyone's atention! _Thought Hiei angrily jumping from one branch to another._Kurama might undeestimate me,but I know the location of the Shrieking Shack_,he thought with a grin.

Meanwhile Kurama,Inuyasha and Shippo were planing Kagome's rescue.

"So Kagura is a wind youkai and Naraku a spider youkai",resumed Kurama.

"A spider youkai composed of many other species...in an ugly mixture but...spider youkai will do,I guess",added Inuyasha.

"Kagura depends upon Naraku and is useless without her Naraku's weaknesses are the night when he looses all his powers...which we don't know exactly when it is,and..."

"Kikyo...the woman he loves...rather the woman he's obsessed with",said the inu hanyou grimly.

"In order to get rid of Kagura we have to take her fan or persuade her to switch you think she will be able to betray her master?"

"Her master?I bet she would betray the whole world if that would bring her freedom back!"

"But what if the enemy is not Naraku?I mean,he should be somebody else is involved in all this..",said Shippo.

"Yes,I have thought about that any case,the plan with Kagura stands,right?" Both Inuyasha and Shippo nodded in agreement."If our enemy is not Naraku we'll have to most important thing is to get Kagome out of there safely,so no reckless actions,ok?"Said Kurama looking at Inuyasha.

"Why do you look at me?"Asked the hanyou slightly iritated."I won't do anything that is unnecesary".Kurama smiled.

"We also need allyes,especially those who have been to the Shrieking Shack we can plan an atack."

At that moment a strong wind begun out of nowhere and Sesshomaru made his appearance,floating to the instinctively grabbed Tessaiga,but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha,his gaze focused on his looked closely at the hanyou before speaking.

"Our enemy might still be alive.I came to warn you : don't stand in my way!Neither of you..." ,said the youkai glaring at his brothers.

"Hn...I was going to say the same thing to you!" Said Inuyasha exchanged death glares.

"Let's focus on the part with the enemies" suggested the peace-maker Kurama."Inuyasha and Shippo told me about Naraku and was kidnapped by you think Naraku is involved in all this,aniki ?" Kurama adressed Sesshomaru.

"Why should Sesshomaru-sama answer to you?He can easily handle any youkai and rescue Rin,he doesn't need any help,he's..." ,but Jaken suddenly stoped seeing his master's dangerous glance and realising that he had talked too much.

"So Kagura has kidnapped a...(Kurama wanted to say friend,but than remembered that Sesshomaru is hardly the youkai who would want to make friends or to admit that he has some) girl you know...Rin",began Kurama ignoring Jaken's comment.

_It must be that little girl who is traveling with Sesshomaru_,thought Inuyasha.

"Whoever is the one behind this seems to be after us three.I believe he knows our weaknesses,that is why he has kidnapped the two would be best if we worked togather",suggested Kurama

"Ototo,if you hadn't been such a disapointment I might have worked with you."

"It's not about me!Can't you forget the old times in order to save the person you love?"Sesshomaru winced.

"I don't care about something so trivial like with humans!"

Kurama had to make a great effort not to strangle his brother._It's good to see that we're progressing_,thought the kitsune grimly.

"Do what you want but don't bother me with your games!",warned Sesshomaru and lifted himself from the ground fallowed by Jaken,than flew away.

"Friendly as always,isn't he?" Said Inuyasha feeling sorry that he didn't cause at least some damage to Sesshomaru while he had the chance."Anyway he seems to be nicer to you than he is to me."

"Lucky me!" Said Kurama ironically."We were closer in the past,but not too two cold and calculated youkais we didn't get too much involved with anybody."

"But you have changed since then" ,said a voice that made both brothers and Shippo turn around.

"Yomi !" Exclaimed Kurama in youkai had appeared in a sphere of energy.

"Who is he?" Asked Inuyasha.

"An old... were on the same team years ago...long story",explained Kurama."Nice aparition ! Not original though" Kurama said to Yomi,thinking about Sesshomaru's aparition.

"I don't realy care about aparitions,so let's continue with the plan",added Inuyasha.

"Not to mention it's painful for the eyes",concluded Shippo.

_I thought they would be disapointing! And I worked so hard to have a remarcable aparition..._

"Concearning the plan,I want to help you",said Yomi."I have been to the Shrieking Shack before so I know its construction and how to avoid the traps that are inside."

Kurama looked at his former partner and rival in surprise,than with seriousness."Yomi...I don't want to involve you in you sure.."

" me,Kurama.I know it's not easy for you,but let me help." After they looked at each-other Kurama smiled.

" you!" Than he turned so he could face the others too."Now I think we should find Kikyo and ask her if she wants to help us."

"Do we really have to involve Kikyo too?" Asked Inuyasha.

"If Naraku is really behind this than Kikyo would be like...our secret weapon."

"You don't plan to use her,do you?" Began Inuyasha in a protesting tone.

"I would never put her in danger,if that is what you we need to distract Naraku's attention in some way."

"I understand Naraku is an old enemy who is probably seeking for who is Kikyo?" Asked Yomi.

"Inuyasha,please put Yomi up to date with all the we should start looking for Kikyo;any idea where to begin?" Asked Kurama.

"In the village where we last saw her",suggested Shippo.

"Than let's go there."

In Tokyo,at the Higurashi temple,Kagome's family was worried.

"I'm sure she'll come she had more things to do than she thought she would...you know,this can happen.I'm sure she's all right!After all,it's my big sister we're talking about; she's the best when it comes to take care of herself",said Souta encouragingly.

"You're right! I trust Kagome,she's fine.I'm not worried!"Said their mother pacing the kitchen,than the living room,the bedroom,the balcony,etc."I'm relaxed and I think positively",she continued breathing deeply.

_Sure you do_,thought Souta with an 'Oh God' glance._I have to admit I'm a bit worried nee-san,please come home soon!_

"I'm here now,so you don't have to worry anymore!"

Souta turned immediately and his mother hurried to the door.

"Nee-san,you're back!" Cried the boy hugging his sister.

"You said you had some things to do and that you'll be back in an hour,but you have been missing the whole happened?" Asked the mother,hugging her daughter.

_Ok up something credible_,thought the girl.

"I...went to see the stars,there are more there than here and I didn't want to miss was night in the Makai".She took a deep breath than continued smiling "Than I fell asleep and in the morning my friend had pain in the back,so I came here to take some ointment,than I have to ...she...he suffers a lot,I have to hurry!".Silence fallowed,Kikyo trying to remain calm as if nothing happened.

"So...your friend is a he or a she?" Asked the mother after a general state of surprise.

"A he!" Answered the supposed Kagome confident.

"Ok...the ointment is on the table,but.."

"Thanks!" Said the girl grabbing the little box and disappearing out the door.

"She acts a bit strange,I wonder why?And since when does she ware her hair in a pony tail?" Wondered the mother,looking at the door through which 'Kagome' disappeared seconds before.

"Maybe she has reached that age..."

"Souta!" Said the mother looking puzzled at her son._What does he know about that age?_

In the Makai Kurama,Inuyasha and the other two demons were searching for Kikyo in a little forest.

"Those demons said we would find her in this forest,but can we really trust them?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yes,we ...methods are really persuasive,so I believe they told us the truth",answered Kurama with a smirk.

"The old Youko Kurama returned was good to see him!"Added kitsune answered him with a small smile.

"But even if we find Kikyo,do you think she will help us?"Asked Shippo.

"She only for Kagome,but Naraku is her enemy she understands how serious the situation is I'm sure she will help us",answered the he began to smell the air,sencing that something or someone was approaching.

"I know this no...please let not be him!" Said Inuyasha depressed.

A small tornado came,than ceased all of a sudden revealing a young dark-haired man with wolf wolf youkai immediately jumped at Inuyasha's neck.

"Baka inu-boy,how could you let this happen? Kagome is in danger because of you,you're nothing but trouble!"

"If you are so brave and smart,why didn't you prevent this from happening?Why didn't you save her,Kouga?" Asked Inuyasha angrily.

"I was too far away,but you were close to her and you weren't able to protect her!"

"Do I smell jealousy by you?You would have done a worse job than I did,admit it!".That was enough for the two to start fighting.

"I don't know this wolf youkai,but I believe he and Inuyasha are rivals,right?" Asked Kurama watching the fight closely.

" both like Kagome and that makes them challenge each-other every time they meet",said Shippo."Looks like it's going to be a long day..."

"We'll have to cut it short than,won't we?" Said Kurama getting on his knees and focusing his youki on the vines started to grow suddenly,emprisoning the two to move they could only growl and throw death glares at each-others.

"I advise you to calm down",said Kurama smiling with anticipation."If you struggle the vines will get tighter around your they have thorns so...you don't want to strugle,believe me."

"Who do you think you are,treating us like this?" Argued Kouga angrily.

"Just the one who is going to help you save Inuyasha's brother"

"His brother? But you seem to be a youkai,even if you have a human body" Than he adressed Inuyasha "Inu-kun,your family is getting wierder and wierder.."

"As if yours is better!" Growled Inuyasha,ready to break the vines (or at least try to break them) in order to start fighting his rival.

"That's enough! We can't save Kagome if you keep 't you want to save her?"

"Of I don't know if I can work with this stubborn wolf."

"You'll have a way to cooperate or you risk losing this is not a game!" Said Kurama setting them loose from the two looked upset,but none of them answered back.

"Seems you managed to temperate them",said Yomi in such a way that only Kurama could hear.

" now."

"We should put Kouga up to date too,if he is coming with us,shouldn't we?" Asked Shippo.

"Yes."

The sky was darker above it and strong energies could be felt around the abandoned wind brought a smell of dust and emptyness from inside the Shrieking could sence danger.

"Jaken,you wait here!"

"Sesshomaru-sama,please let me come with you! I want to save Rin too and besides.."

"I don't want to save her,I just want to see if Naraku has survived,so that I can crush him."

"Yes,of are so strong! But maybe there will be a moment when you will want somebody by your side,believing in you."

Sesshomaru gave him a dangerous look,than walked into the castle alone.

_Sesshomaru-sama,please be careful..._

Back in the forest.

"So you think Naraku or whoever is behind Kagome's and Rin's kidnappings is actually after your family,that is after you two and really are a trouble magnet!" Concluded Kurama and Inuyasha had the expression of an offended puppy."Ok...I was kidding,chill !We have to find Kikyo and maybe later Kurama can convince Sesshomaru to join have some influence on him,don't you?"

"Not at least I can begin a conversation with him that won't end up in a fight...and that is I doubt that he will join forces with us willingly"

"We'll think about it when the time any of you sence Kikyo?" Asked Yomi."Does she have reiki or youki?"

"'s a miko,or was because she died and is now kept alive by the Shikigamis",explained Inuyasha.

"Which I find creepy",added Shippo putting some space between him and Inuyasha in case the hanyou got angry at him.

"But it is also very useful",said a voice from turned towards the source of that voice.

"Kikyo",said Inuyasha surprised."We were looking for you"

"I will need my help in the battle that has to come",said the priestess in a liniar tone.

"So you know what happened?And you want to help us?" Asked nodded in approval.

"Great! By the way,they are...",began Inuyasha

"I know who they are,I've been watching you for a while"

"So you're well come we couldn't feel you before?" Asked the inu-eared boy.

"Because I wasn't in the Makai.I went to the Ningenkai dressed as Kagome to calm down her family;they were worried",said Kikyo serene,as if talking about the were surprised.

"You can travel between the Makai and the Ningenkai?" _I want to go there too_,thought Shippo.

"What you did was very clever",said smiled.

"Arigato!" Yomi felt nervous without knowing why;fortunately for him nobody noticed...or so he thought.

"Did you manage to convince them?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I hope so...anyway,I did my best"

"Now that we're all gathered we should get to the point,right?" Said Kouga impatient.

"Right",approved Kurama."We'll work in groups of three;we can't rely on Sesshomaru,if in the end he decides to join us we'll be in advantage,but it's not ,Kouga and Shippo will remain at the entrance of the castle to distract the enemy's it is Naraku I'm sure he will focus most of his attention on Kikyo;Kouga,you must protect ,we're counting on you too!"

"But I want to save Kagome! Why can't I enter the castle? Don't tell me this baka inu-boy gets to save her!" Protested Kouga.

"We have to work in team;we're all like pieces of a puzzle and each of us is essential for the acomplishment of the if you enter the Shrieking Shack later,your role is important,Kouga",explained Kurama peaceful.

"Don't worry! I'll protect everybody!"Said Shippo smiled.

"That's the spirit! Kouga,you should take Shippo as a model."

"What?"

"Yomi,Inuyasha and myself will enter the castle quielly while the others distract the enemy's atention",continued Kurama ignoring Kouga's muttering."We mustn't let the enemy know we're ,you know the Shrieking Shack so we're counting on you to avoid the traps that might be inside and to find we find her we'll rejoin the others something unexpected happens we'll have to improvise;and let's avoid unnecesary fights,our objective is to save Kagome".

"And to see what the enemy is capable of",adeed Kikyo.

"Yes..that too",said Kurama wondering if she would be careful.

"So we'll be in the same team,like in old times.I'm glad!" Said smiled.

"Me too!...If there are no questions,let's go."

Inside the Shrieking Shack.

"Master..."

"I know,Hiei has come to face wasn't part of the plan."

"Shall I finish him for you?"

"No,I will deal with him already have the two girls,but if Hiei bothered to come here I could add him to my guests".Kagura grinned.

"I must let you know that Sesshomaru has entered the castle as well"

"So,one of the players has entered the him struggle for a while,than go meet him,Kagura!"

"Of course",and with a small bow Kagura disappeared leaving the tall dark-haired youkai alone with his thoughts.


	7. 9 Suppressed feelings

_Chapter IX : Suppressed feelings_

The blue sky painted ruby in different places announced the sun was about to disappear behind the horizont.

"Maybe we should find a place to stay this night", suggested Inuyasha.

"No, the best time to set our plan in motion is during the night", explained Kurama.

The sun disappeared completely.

"We shouldn't attack now",insisted the hanyou.

Kurama came closer to his little brother while speaking to him.

"Why?" But Kurama and the others remained surprised seeing Inuyasha.

"That's why…"

"Ototo, you're…human!"

"Yeah…I know…", the former hanyou replied gloomily.

"That means it is sakuma (new moon) luck, boy!You have to stay here and let real men save the damsel in distress", said Kouga proud.

"Why you…I'll tear you to pieces..come here!"

"Calm down,you two! Youkais have weaknesses as well,so don't brag too much,, Inuyasha is very strong", interfiered Kurama

"And not all of us are men,so", added Kikyo

"Yeah, well…I was referring to..", began Kouga visibly confused.

"To himself,he's always talking about himself", said Shippo.

"How imature", added Yomi.

Kouga blushed visibly, wanted to say something but he remained quiet couldn't help but smile.

"I sugest we all take a break this night and gather our can put our plan in motion when the sun comes out in the 'll still have the element of surprise on our side", said approved and they decided to split in groups in order to look for wood to set a fire.

"I'm coming with you two in order to search for wood", said Kurama grabbing Inuyasha and Kouga and putting an arm around each one's shoulders, smiling rivals looked at each-other grimly, but said nothing."Shippo, will you join us? We'll need a strong hand"

"Sure!" Said the cibi kitsune happily.

"Kikyo and Yomi, please stay here and look for a place to camp".Both agreed, although Yomi seemed a bit nervous before doing so.

"Let's hope Kurama will manage with those two (she's referring to Inuyasha and Kouga)", said Kikyo watching them leave.

"It won't be a anyone can deal with them it is Kurama".Both began to walk,searching for a camping place.

"You seem to think highly of Kurama", began smiled.

"We were parteners in the past…better said rivals, but I learned many things from him and I began to understand him, even if he still doesn't trust me too much."

"Life can be very unpredictable person you least expect to have an influence upon you can change your way of thinking or even your life"

" you have a similar experience too?"

"I can say I had", said the miko (priestess) lost in thoughts."I have always seen Kagome as my rival and thought I should keep her far away from me and one day we were both trapped in a cave created by a demon that hunts mikos.I had never before realized how strong that girl is, the will power that she posess.I was almost drained of power, but Kagome…not only did she have enough strength to walk freely, but she also sustained and motivated could have left me there to perish, but she risked her life to save me, even though I was her rival."

"That means fighting a strong oponest isn't the only reason why you came to save Kagome, is it?"

Kikyo smiled.

"Let's say that I thought it would be a waste to let such a person addition I will also have the chance to test my strength"

"That is Kagome seems to be a nice person…one of those who you can't avoid getting attached to", began Yomi temptingly.

"No way…that won't happen. I just don't want to remain in her debt, that's , I believe this is a good place to camp, don't you think?" Said the miko when they arrived at a higher place,plane and somehow hidden.

"Yes, this should we have to do now is wait for the others", said Yomi and they both sat down."Did Kagome make you change your mind about her ?"

"Yes,very the past I had never believed that one day I would appreciate or save a person who is my about you? Did Kurama change your way of thinking?" Asked Kikyo turning more to face Yomi

"A lot. For example, in the past I would have neved stayed to chat like this with a human. But now I understand that ningens and youkais are not so different and we can learn many things from you."

Kikyo smiled."That's something you don't hear coming too often from a youkai".The king of Gandara blushed and lowered his gaze.

"They are returning", said Kikyo and both could see Kurama and the others in the distance.

"You shouldn't have used so much strength for a mere tree, you don't have to prove anything,we know you are strong", Kurama adviced let out a sound of discontent.

"And ototo", Kurama turned to Inuyasha, grabbing his hand, "if you use your nails like that you'll only end up hurting your you're human now" Inuyasha put on a pouted expression.

"How was it?" Asked Yomi when the others reached ' s tired and annoyed face was answer enough.

"Well, it could have been worse", said Shippo."At least they're in one piece"

"Ok, let's set the fire", said gathered the wood, than Yomi threw a blue fireball from his hand and the flames began to consume the wood, growing and spreading heat.

"Not bad!" Said Inuyasha, after seeing Yomi's youkai smiled.

They gathered around the sat beside Inuyasha, Yomi beside Kikyo and Kouga between Yomi and Shippo,as far as possible from Inuyasha.


	8. 10 The Shrieking Shack

_Chapter X : The Shrieking Shack_

The first rays of light and Inuyasha's silver hair and fluffy ears were the sign that the rescue operation could begin.

"As planned we'll split in two , your group will pretend to get inside through the main entrance, distracting this way the enemy's attention. We'll keep in touch through these…"

"Flowers?" Asked Kouga, uncertain of what to believe.

"Not any flower", said Kurama distributing the red and yellow flowers to everyone."Sonorum floralis. Its chlorophyl reacts to three elements: extreme anguish, injuries and high all these three states are present at the being who carries it, -which is supposed to mean that the being is in danger- the flower emits vibrations which are captured by the sonorum floralis that are in the surrounding these sonorum floralis will emit a sound that is specific to the being in we all carry one with us we'll know if one of us is in danger."

"Ni-san…the Ningenkai has made you speak strange languages…",said Inuyasha and Kikyo couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's reaction, while Kouga and Shippo had the same confused and grim expression as the rolled his eyes, let out a sigh, than smiling began to explain like for children.

"Ototo…when one of us will be in danger your flower, as well as the rest of the flowers will make a sound. That sound will be specific to the person in danger, so you'll know who to save."

"Ah...now I should have said that from the beginning!".Kurama sighted.

" I assume we'll be able to save Kagome in four that we should all meet in the 's hope the enemy won't show himself, at least not until we have saved luck!"

They separated and while Yomi was guiding Kurama and Inuyasha quietly around the castle Kouga and his wolves began to attack the gate until it broke down. Strong negative energies were coming from inside they wanted to go inside some pesky insects came and attacked them with millions.

"They're only mosquitos,but they are infested with negative energy so don't let them get you", said Kikyo creating a barrier around she let the barrier explode, eliminating the all stepped inside the castle.

Meanwhile Yomi had guided the two brothers through an underground were supposed to go through the tunnel in order to avoid traps, but…

"I'm stuck again", complained Inuyasha trying to get out of a gluey turned to help him.

"Look out!" warned Kurama and they all duck in time to avoid some poisoned arrows.

"That's it! We were supposed to avoid traps, yet it's the third time that we fall right into one!" Protested Inuyasha.

"I haven't been in this castle for a long time…",explained Yomi nervously. Kurama looked at his former rival, than squeezed himself past Inuyasha to get to Yomi. "I know you're thinking about her, but she's safe now and as soon as we rescue Kagome we can join her and the others", whispered Kurama only for Yomi's king of Gandara was surprised, than he felt relieved that Kurama knew how he was feeling.

"We'll rescue I know the right way to get to her- the optimate place in which to keep a hostage is the tower", said Yomi.

"Finally!", Exclaimed Inuyasha, but was silenced by Kurama's elbow. The red-haired boy smiled friendly to Yomi.

"To the left", said Yomi and all fallowed him.

"Are you sure this time?" Asked Inuyasha."Really? Really really?"

"Ototo!"

"What? I was just checking!"

At the main entrance the team of three was 'visited' by a giant cut the spider's legs, Shippo burned its net and Kikyo killed the monster with her arrows.

"There's one good thing in this", noticed Kouga."At least we know that the enemy's attention is focused on us"

"It doesn't encourage me too much, but at least we can keep the others safe", added Shippo.

"That's the spirit, little one!" said Kouga and the chibi kitsune made a pouted face about the 'little one' remark.

Kurama's team was having a hard time dealing with the insects.

"I have seen so many insects as for a lifetime.I'm beginning to hate them!" Said Inuyasha crushing a bug as if it was the evil encarnated.

"At least we are almost sure now that Naraku is our enemy, right? Because he's a spider youkai he probably has the ability to control …we have no choice but to face these inconveniences", said Kurama avoiding some bees.

"I still don't like it.." protested the hanyou.

"I sence a strong youki..it's near us" observed Yomi.

"Great!" Said Inuyasha grimly.

"I sence it too..it's ..it can't be him!" Both Inuyasha and Yomi looked puzzeled.

"Ototo, you recognize this youki too, don't you?" Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"Sesshomaru! Oh no..I don't want to meet him"

"His youki is weaker than usual, maybe he's injured. I think we should see; it can be a good thing, we could join…try to join forces with him"

"Hm…and Naraku is an angel! Sesshomaru will join forces with us when I'll see the back of my head", said the silver-haired boy in a bad mood.

"In any case..I have met your brother and he's very probably came to rescue that little girl who was kidnapped along with Kagome. Maybe we should try and approach him", added Yomi.

"First traps, insects, now Sesshomaru! Can this day get any worse?" Complained Inuyasha

"You don't want to know, ototo."

As they reached Sesshomaru he wasn't in a too bad shape, but all the traps, insects and other inhabitants of the castle had brought some damage to him. At least to his pride, if not phisically.

He raised his head slowly, his eyes showing wearriness. But at the sith of Inuyasha and Kurama, his gaze turned to discontent.

"Sesshomaru..we're heading towards the tower, that might be the place where they keep the you would like to..join us", tried the peace-maker Kurama to approach his tierd and upset received a skeptical noise from Inuyasha and a cold glance from Sesshomaru.

"Why do you think I would join your pathetic team? I have no need of such".Yomi calmed Inuyasha, who was ready to punch the silver-haired youkai for his rudeness.

"Because of your youki level, that is lower than we'll go to the tower and we'll send you a postcard when we get out of here victorious..if you're still alive by then", said Kurama with a grin.

"I'll be more alive than any of you! Even weakened you are no match for me".Kurama smiled daringly.

"We'll see"

The three began to climb the stairs, jumping over those that were missing (they were left out on purpose, to make the climbing more difficult).They senced Sesshomaru was fallowing them. Kurama and Yomi smiled, Kurama 'accidentally' looking at his older brother with a surprised expression.

"What? I wanted to go to the tower 're the ones fallowing me! Just don't stand in my way!" Kurama smiled to himself.

"Sure. The same goes for you!" Said Inuyasha grimly.

Kouga's team has reached the first floor.

"Looks like the others got rid of most of the traps from here on. Maybe we should wait for them here, until they come with Kagome", said Kouga getting rid of the remains of some cocoon. _When Kagome comes I will escort her safely outside, that way I will be her hero..hihi..that inu-boy will be powerless.I can't wait to see his face !_

"…aren't you, Kouga?" Shippo's voice brought Kouga back to reality.

"Eh..what?"

"I just said : You're dreaming again with your eyes opened aren't you, Kouga?" Said the chibi kitsune, upset that he had to repeat himself.

"Why do you think I was doing that?" Said the wolf-boy in defence.

"Because you didn't hear what Kikyo said"

"Oh..and what did she say?" Asked Kouga curious

"Forget it, I won't tell you!"

"Come on!"

"It's ok, Shippo", said Kikyo."If the enemy comes with something that we can't face we'll let Kouga defeat him..with his dreams"

"Hey...now you're mean!" Complained the dark-haired boy.

_Kikyo is right_, thought Shippo, _everything seems easier than we expected. As if the enemy wants us to find Kagome..but why? Is it a trap?_

Suddenly the flowers that each member of the team had began to vibrate and Yomi's voice could be heard clearly through them. Kikyo's eyes were clouded with worry.

"Something must have happened to should go and see if they are all right!" Said the miko and hurried towards the upper floors without hesitation.

_They? She means Yomi_, thought Shippo and hurried after her, fallowed by they reached the last floor a terrible scene unfolded under their eyes: an injured Yomi sustained by Kurama, Inuyasha and a weakened Sesshomaru prepared to face two giant spiders, two giant moths and…

"Kagura!" Cried Kouga full of anger and surprise

"So..you three came to join the party. Unfortunately it's going to be your funeral!"

"The only funeral will be yours! I will avenge my camarades!"

"Kouga! Don't act reckless…remember our have to join forces!" Advised Kurama, throwing a glance towards Sesshomaru. Kikyo came near Kurama

"Let me take care of Yomi, I have healing abilities", suggested Kikyo.

"Sure. You're going to be fine,Yomi",answered Kurama to the unspoken question of a purple-faced king of Gandara.

"While Kikyo heals Yomi we have to attack, destroy the insects and at least injure don't forget to save some strength in case the real enemy shows", said Kurama

"We'll deal with them and save Kagome in no time, right Kouga?"

"They are as good as defeated!" Kurama smiled at the two in approval.

"You can count on me!", added Shippo.

The only one who remained silent was Sesshomaru, who contented himself to look at Kagura and the insects with disgust and superiority. The final battle was drowing near.


	9. 11 Joining forces?

_Chapter XI : Joining forces?_

In that afternoon the sun was shining in all his glory; but it wasn't a delicate light. It was that hot tiering glow that made you hide from it, search for the comfort of the shadow. It was a tense atmosphere, made worse by the silence that was floating in the was the silence before the storm…

Kagura grinned, than created a powerful wind with her fan. Kurama, who was prepared for this, took some seeds and grew them into large and strong leaves that protected them for the enemy's attack.

"These Makai plants will turn Kagura's youki against her; meanwhile ototo, Kouga, you must defeat as many of those insects as you can, until Yomi recovers".The two came into action immediately and the spiders were out of the picture in no Kagura was left now and the two moths. Yomi was healed, so both him and Kikyo came to join the team.

"Kurama, I'll help Kikyo defeat the moths, ok?" Asked Yomi

"Sure. Than you three will distract Kagura's attention while I capture her; we'll attack afterwards."

"Right. Let's go!" Said Inuyasha eagerly.

"Wait…something's missing", said the red-haired boy and looked around."Has anybody seen Sesshomaru lately?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading towards the tower", said Kikyo. Kurama muttered something about proud aniki joining forces with them when pigs will fly.

"Ok, let's begin"

Yomi created strong waves with his youki which, combined with Kikyo's spiritual arrows, destroyed the moths. Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippo attacked Kagura, than Kurama used his youki to make some vines grow and catch as soon as they wanted to proceed the vines broke from multiple small explosions.

"Are that…bombs?" Wondered Yomi. Suddenly Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippo, who were in the middle of their attacks were thrown back by explosions.

"What the…", began Inuyasha getting up slowly, but remained surprised at the sight of the person beside Kagura.

"It can't be!" Exclaimed the red-haired boy.

"Kurama…you know him?" Asked Inuyasha. Kurama's face darkened and his glance was full of anger and hatred. Yomi became worried; it had been a while since he had seen that expression in the youkai's face. "Hai.."

The tall dark-haired youkai grinned. "Kurama…hisashiburi!" (long time no seen)

Kurama hissed through clenched teeth : "Karasu…"

"Is he our real enemy?" Asked Kouga

"Seems so; though he was supposed to be dead. How come you're alive?" Asked Kurama supervising his old enemy with death glares.

"Oh…I love you too, Kurama!" Uttered Karasu with a satisfied smile. Kurama's glare became even more deadly than before (if possible). Kurama's comrades looked puzzled at this scene.

"Well..I guess I can tell you since none of you is going to see the day of tomorrow. Your attack did kill me- it wasn't something that I couldn't counter, but I was too sure of my victory and therefore careless. Fortunately my cousin Naraku revived me and when he died all his powers were transferred to me. So now, having my cousin's abilities in addition to mine, I'm much stronger. I enjoyed torturing you so far, I hope you're not done entertaining me", concluded Karasu smirking.

"That explains how he can control the insects and those bombs. Don't worry, if we fight as a team we can still defeat…(Yomi stopped for a moment taken aback by Kurama's incredible rising youki)…him". A thick white mist covered Kurama completely and his youki changed,becoming more powerful. After a while the feared silver-haired kitsune youkai made his apparition from the mist.

"Of course we can… and we will!"

"Ni-san…I see you're back to your former self. It's been a while!"

"That's Kurama's true form? Amazing!" Said Shippo in admiration.

"Now that you're ready I have a surprise for you in the tower", said Karasu laughing, than he disappeared along with Kagura. The team hurried to the tower and reached a door; in front of it they found Sesshomaru exchanging death glares with an over-confident Karasu.

"You're hiding the girls in there, aren't you?" Asked Sesshomaru in a calm and dealy tone.

"If so, what will you do?" Replied the dark-haired youkai daringly. Instead of answering Sesshomaru drew Tokejin out, pointing it at Naraku in a menacing way.

"I've been waiting this for ages!" Said Inuyasha excited and prepared his Thessaiga.

"Let's finish it!" Added Kouga.

"We should attack him with all our strength", advised Yomi focusing his youki.

"I won't spare any arrow to defeat him", said Kikyo.

"I'm so proud to fight along a fellow kitsune! Let's show him what we're made of!" Shippo addressed Kurama frowning in admiration. Kurama smiled to him, than addressed Sesshomaru:

"We should join…"

"No!"

"Ok…we'll attack separately then"._Hiei might be inside there too…how come I can't feel his youki? Is he in such a bad shape?_ Thought Kurama worried.

Scenes and words from not so long ago came to Sesshomaru's mind:

"Ototo,if you hadn't been such a disapointment I might have worked with you."

"It's not about me!Can't you forget the old times in order to save the person you love?"

"I don't want to save her,I just want to see if Naraku has survived,so that I can crush him."

"Yes,of are so strong! But maybe there will be a moment when you will want somebody by your side,believing in you."

Kurama's and Jaken's words echoed in his mind and soul, but the youkai tried to chase them away. _I don't need such meaningless things…they are weaknesses which I don't have!_

An explosion brought Sesshomaru back to reality. Naraku had blown up the room. Sesshomaru's vision went dark; he could see as in a dream how all the others joined their attacks and directed them towards the enemy. For a second he saw Rin's image in front of his eyes, than, with a force he hadn't been aware to posess, he attacked with Tokejin. The energy of his sword joined those of his brother's and the rest of the team. The impact was so strong that few could have survived it…

"Is it over?" Asked Kouga looking around.

"No, I still can feel his youki. But why? We hit him directly", said Kurama

"He's like a mosquito: you chase him away but he still comes back", added Shippo

"Not only mosquito", a voice was heard from the dust, "but all insects. I used all my insect ability to avoid your attacks. Now I'll let you moarn the loss of your friends; enjoy!" said Karasu and discended the stairs.

"Why you…! I won't forgive you for this!" Shouted Inuyasha.

All of them were angry and hurt, sad that they weren't able to protect their friends…confused. They rushed after Karasu at the second floor and stoped in front of a door.

"I feel a strong youki…it must be Karasu!" Said Yomi

"We won't let him escape this time!" Said Youko Kurama with a fierce look in his golden eyes.

"I promise I'll avenge you, Kagome!" Added Kouga.

"Aniki…", Kurama addressed Sesshomaru. As an answer Sesshomaru nodded and narrowed his eyes. For the first time the two brothers seemed to reach an agreement.

We're approaching the end of the story- the next chapter will be the last. I hope you liked the story so far. Please review!


	10. 12 An enemy full of surprises

_Chapter XII : An enemy full of surprises_

They gathered all their strength, prepared to face the enemy behind that door. Inuyasha pulverized the door with Thessaiga and all of them bursted inside…and froze in shock.

Instead of a dark room filled with Karasu's youki or with insects they woke up in a bright cosy room, pretty spacious and nice-looking. Inside it they found Kagome lying on a bed and reading a magazine; Rin was beside her, eating candies and watching TV.

"I like the green ones, they taste like water melos", said Rin, but suddenly stopped when she saw the frozen team. "Sesshomaru-sama ! Ureshi !" And she ran to him. Kagome turned to face them and smiled.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Kurama! You're all here. That means Karasu's plan was a success!" She said standing and coming close to the group.

"W..what ? What do you mean?" Asked a confused Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Asked Kurama. Sesshomaru was stearing in shock at Rin.

"Well…Karasu asked us to work with him at a plan to make you three brothers join forces". Inuyasha and Kouga's state changed from confused to upset. "So we stood in this room pretending to be prisoners, but in reality we had all the conditions we needed." The two became angry."I'm sorry we did this, but it was for your own good. Besides, this experience made you a lot stronger, didn't it?" Explained Kagome apologetically.

"I'm glad you came. I was tired of waiting!" Spoke someone from the sofa.

"Hiei ! So here you were!" Said Kurama in a cheerful tone, seeing Hiei's face." I didn't expect Karasu to convince you to enter this game"

"I didn't want at first, but than he gave me this as a compensation" and the fire youkai showed them a little stone colored in dark red.

"The Ixion stone!" Said the red-haired boy after taking a good look at the object."It gives the one who possesses it immortality and great strength." Hiei descended from the sofa and came close to Kurama.

"I hope you felt confortable while staying here. I apologize for the inconveniences that I have created",said Karasu entering the room. Kurama could hardly believe his ears.

"Karasu…are you sure you're Karasu?"

"Kurama", said the dark-haired youkai smiling friendly "I did all this to help you get closer to your brothers. I wanted at least to try and compensate a little all the harm I have caused you in the past" Kurama was in the deepest shock.

"That's nice. But you say we went through all this ordeal just that those three could join forces?" Asked Kouga upset.

"I want to fight!" Complained Inuyasha."I don't care what's going on; I want some action. Kaze no kizu (Wind scar)!" Began the hanyou swinging his Thessaiga.

"OSWARI !" Only that word was needed from Kagome to put her fluffy inu-eared friend on the ground.

"That necklace he's wearing has spiritual sealing powers", said Yomi."That girl realy has power over him".Kikyo made a disapproving sound, but didn't say anything.

"You're so childish sometimes, Inuyasha. Do you really have to stir things up?" Said Kagome.

"Speaking of stiring things up…we have problems", interfered Kikyo.

Everyone's attention was drown by Sesshomaru's rising youki and by…his dangerous red eyes.

"Seems he's more angry than we are", observed Inuyasha.

If the castel was big enough for a giant moth, it wasn't for Sesshomaru's giant inu form, so…it began to collapse.

"Oh no! My castle…it can't be!" Complained Karasu while everything was falling apart around him.

"Stop worrying about the castle and start worrying about your life!" Advised Kurama while dragging Karasu out. "Where is Kagura?"

"I sent her away from the castle for a while, until things calm down. I'm glad I did that"

Everybody managed to get out in time. Karasu looked sad at the remains of his former castle.

"We have to calm Sesshomaru without hurting him too much; he must be after Karasu. I can't believe I'm saying that…but…let's protect Karasu" said Kurama in a tone that showed he couldn't believe his own words. "Inuyasha, Shippo and Kouga, make Sesshomaru a little tierd –that shouldn't be too difficult considering what he went through- but don't kill him" _Inuyasha might be too enthusiastically about this, so I have to set limits for him_

"Finally, some action!" said Inuyasha preparing Thessaiga

"Yomi, protection shields are your speciality, so please protect Karasu. Kikyo, I will need your help a little. Let's begin!"

While the others began completing their tasks, Kurama wrapped some seeds of a Makai plant that made you fall asleep in Kikyo's arrows. She lanced the arrows and the seeds became a blue powder that made Sesshomaru, little by little, fall asleep and return to his original form.

"I'll search for Jaken –he should be nearby- and we'll take Sesshomaru-sama away so that he can rest"

"Thanks! You do that, Rin", said Kagome and Rin left. "Inuyasha..I was wondering, why is Kikyo here?"

"That's…well…"

"She wanted to save you. She said that you once saved her and she wanted to return the favor",explained Yomi. Inuyasha was relieved that he didn't have to explain about Kikyo.

"Really?" Kagome came close to Kikyo."Thank you!" She said, smiling."I didn't expect you to do such a thing..I mean..because we are..". began Kagome clumsily.

"Don't worry! Now I have new aims in my mind…and before I forget, I visited your family pretending to be you,in order to calm them were worried"

"Oh..thank you…" _I guess_. _Kikyo can go through the fountain too?_ _I wonder what she meant by new aims_, thought Kagome watching Kikyo approaching Yomi.

Rin came with Jaken ("Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so glad he's all right!", said Jaken practically crying) and they took Sesshomaru were all preparing to go their separate ways when suddenly Hiei's stone lost its color.

"What does this mean?" Asked Hiei upset, looking at Karasu.

"Well…you know", began the raven long-haired youkai, "a genuine Ixion stone isn't really easy to find so…I made a very good copy of it…very similar to the authentic one". Hiei's youki began to cover him in a dark fog."It was for a good purpose so…I hope you're not too angry! You understand, don't you?"

"JAOU ENSATSU KO.." both Kurama and Yomi jumped and held Hiei just in time to save Karasu…for the second time.

"Hiei, calm down", began Kurama." The Ixion stone may be powerful, but it enslaves its owner's soul and gives him/her a nightmarish fisical aspect in time" Hiei loosened a bit. "Besides, it's not easy to find a strong opponent in Makai and Karasu is one. Wouldn't it be better to let him recover a little so that you can challenge him when he is in full strength?"Hiei's youki came to normal. "And Karasu helped us in his way. I think we're all tierd and want to go home and have some rest". Hiei gave in completely, but still threw glances at Karasu that were meant to say: "if this happens again…".Kurama and Yomi released Hiei and, after they talked for a while and said goodbye, everybody left.

Kikyo decided to move to Gandara, very close to Yomi's castle, without any special reason. After a while she moved inside the castle, again without any reason (When asked by Kagome all she said was: "Why to rent an apartment when there are so many free rooms inside the castle?").Her relation to Kagome improved visibly,now that there were no animosities between them visited each-other quite often. Kagome even took Kikyo with her when she was going in her epoch (but hid Kikyo from her family, because the two were so much alike and Kagome didn't want her mother to have a shock). Sometimes Rin was coming with them, when the little girl wasn't with Sesshomaru.

Kagome kept spending most of her time in the Makai, with Inuyasha and Shippo. Kouga turned back to his fiancée, Ayame,for who he cared a lot and after a few months they got married. Everyone was invited to the wedding, even Inuyasha (they had to get extra amount of food, of course). The relation between Inuyasha and Kouga had improved too, even if they still liked to tease each-other from time to time. Shippo became very attached to Kurama (and viceversa), as to an elder brother.

After all the events, Kurama developed a deeper thrust in Yomi. Sesshomaru didn't visit them, but wasn't fighting them (except for Inuyasha,of course), which was a good sign. However he visited Kurama twice when the red-haired boy was alone. Their meetings went on peacefully, without tensions.

Hiei wasn't social so he didn't visit, only when Kurama did (and Hiei was usually with Kurama,so..) and than he somehow ended fighting Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo or even Yomi just for fun or to test their abilities (and his own). He didn't mention it, but Kurama was sure that Hiei had visited Karasu with the same purpose.

Karasu was living with Kagura, who he loved (yes people, Karasu was capable to really love somebody, isn't that a miracle?) and he was visiting Kurama from time to time, but was avoiding Hiei for some reason. One day he saw a fountain that he hadn't noticed before…

As for Kurama and Inuyasha…

"You promised me that when all is over we'll fight!"

"So you haven't forgotten..",said Kurama

"How can I forget? I've wanted this for so long!" Answered the hanyou with his golden eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"So be it! But I'll give my best!" Said Kurama smiling a dangerous smile.

"I wouldn't expect less!"

After a few months, in the Ningenkai :

"Minamino-kun (Kagome usually called him Kurama,but at school she used his human name), arigato for helping me to catch up with all the school work! I couldn't have managed alone!"

"Do itashi mashite, Higurashi-san (Kurama usually called her Kagome, but in class he called her by her family name to keep the appearances)! I'm glad I can help."

"But how can you keep up? You missed a lot of classes yourself."

"I spoke with the teachers and I'm staying after school and in week-ends to catch up with all the classes that I have missed. The remaining amount of time I dedicate it to homeworks and…other activities", said Kurama smiling with meaning (by "other activities" he referred to the time he was in the Makai)

"Wow…are you human?" But she immediately realized how silly her question was (the answer was obvious, wasn't it?) and blushed. Kurama laughed gently, than encouraged her.

"I can feel Inuyasha, he came to the Ningenkai", whispered Kurama in Kagome's ear.

"Really? Oh no…I thought this was a good day to bring Kikyo and Rin with me so..they are in the Ningenkai too. Seems that Genkai's temple will be crowded today", said Kagome in a low tone.

"After school we should go there too", said Kurama and Kagome nodded.

Right than the teacher entered the classroom.

"I want you to meet your new colleague". Kurama and Kagome froze in shock."Minamoto Karasu. You can sit between Minamino-kun and Higurashi-san, there is a free seat", the teacher encouraged a boy with short black hair and amethyst eyes.

_He cut his hair_, was Kurama's first thought after overcoming the shock.

_Genkai's temple will be really crowded today_, thought Kagome.

Karasu came to his seat and extended his arm towards Kurama, smiling.

"Hajime mashite!"

Kurama first wanted to laugh, but contained himself to match Karasu's smile.

"Hajime mashite!" He answered, taking Karasu's hand.

OWARI

I wanted to change Karasu a little, to make him a good character for those who like him (I know someone who does). With the Ixion stone, I got inspired from an episode of Xena,the warior princess, where the stone appears. I hope you liked my story!

Kurama : Yes, nice story! And pretty long,12 chapters. It has a lot of humour in it too. By the way, Karasu, why did you choose Minamoto as your family name?

Karasu (smiling) : Because Minamino was taken.

Kurama laughs gently.

Please review!


End file.
